belum
by jena florn
Summary: Kim Tae Hyung memberi Park Ji Min segala yang dia butuhkan. Tapi Ji Min tidak bisa membalasnya, … belum. [jiminxtaehyung][vmin]


**Park Ji Min, Kim Tae Hyung from BTS.**

 **Belum © jena florn**

 **Boyslove; VMin. Typos. I love u why don't u love me back?**

Cerita ini dibuat untuk kesenangan saya semata

(Kim Tae Hyung memberi Park Ji Min segala yang dia butuhkan. Tapi Ji Min tidak bisa membalasnya, … belum. [jiminxtaehyung][vmin])

* * *

"Aku sudah bilang padamu untuk berhenti mengurusiku, Tae Hyung. Aku jadi terlalu banyak merepotkanmu."

Suara yang tak asing itu mengalihkan perhatian Tae Hyung dari keindahan petang Kota Seoul. Tae Hyung berbalik. Ji Min berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya, menatap Tae Hyung. Jenis tatapan yang menyiratkan rasa bersalah dan gugup.

Tae Hyung mendekat pada lelaki itu. "Kau sudah bangun? Mau kopi?"

Alih-alih mengindahkan ucapan Ji Min, Tae Hyung tersenyum dan menawari Ji Min hidangan sebelum menyuruhnya duduk di kursi yang ada di ruang santai itu. Tapi Ji Min tetap memilih berdiri di tempatnya.

"Tae Hyung…."

"Sebentar, aku belum mandi. Kurasa aku sudah banyak berkeringat hari ini," potong Tae Hyung. "Aku akan segera kembali."

Dia benar-benar belum mandi sejak pulang dari kampus tadi. Tae Hyung hendak beranjak menuju kamarnya. Dia tidak bisa mengobrol dengan Ji Min dalam _kondisi buruknya_ dimana Tae Hyung bahkan bisa mencium bau keringatnya sendiri. Dia yakin Ji Min bisa menunggu beberapa menit untuk ia membersihkan diri. Tapi baru dua langkah diambil Tae Hyung, suara Ji Min menginterupsi.

"Terima kasih sudah mau bersamaku, menjagaku, …. mencintaiku. Meski aku masih sulit menerimamu dan tidak mencintaimu—"

"Belum," sela Tae Hyung. Dia berbalik dan menghadap Ji Min lagi. "Belum, Ji Min."

Ji Min menelan ludahnya susah payah. Dia mendadak kelewat gugup mendapati reaksi Tae Hyung. Ji Min meremas jemarinya sendiri dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tae Hyung menghembuskan napas berat. Pasti butuh pertimbangan sulit untuk Ji Min memutuskan berbicara empat mata dengan Tae Hyung begini.

"Belum," ulang Ji Min. "Kau benar, mungkin belum. Tapi tetap saja kau tidak harus melakukan semua ini, Tae Hyung."

"Aku harus. Aku mau terus menjagamu, Ji Min, jadi aku harus."

Telah tiba satu masa paling sulit bagi Ji Min. Ada peristiwa sangat kelam yang merenggut segalanya dari Ji Min, segalanya. Orang-orang terdekat, kekasihnya; Jeon Jung Kook, kebahagiaan, kebebasan, bahkan pribadi Ji Min yang riang dan menyenangkan perlahan hilang. Peristiwa itu menghancurkan Ji Min hingga sulit bagi Ji Min untuk kembali utuh.

Ji Min sudah sampai di titik jenuh, dia hendak mengakhiri hidupnya. Tapi kala itu Tae Hyung tiba-tiba datang dan menawari Ji Min genggaman hangat. Ji Min harusnya menolak. Dia sudah capek dan ingin mati. Tapi tidak, Ji Min malah menerima genggaman itu. Sebab bagaimanapun, jauh di dalam hati Ji Min ia butuh seseorang di sisinya.

Tae Hyung memberi semua yang Ji Min butuhkan. Tae Hyung memberi Ji Min harapan hidup, memberi Ji Min cinta. Sungguh Ji Min masih cukup waras untuk ingin tetap hidup meski entah untuk apa. Juga ingin dicintai.

Tae Hyung hadir saat semuanya meninggalkan Ji Min. Bagaimana Ji Min bisa mengusirnya? …. Ji Min membutuhkan kawan.

Tapi di satu sisi Ji Min merasa brengsek karena tak bisa membalas budi Tae Hyung. Bahkan meski sekadar membalasnya dengan cinta, Ji Min tidak bisa, ... belum pernah bisa.

Tae Hyung mendekat, menipiskan sekat antara ia dan Ji Min. Tae Hyung melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuh kecil Ji Min, memeluknya. Ji Min tersentak, tapi beberapa detik kemudian dia mulai bernapas tenang di pelukan Tae Hyung. Nyaman rasanya, tubuh Tae Hyung terasa hangat seperti matahari pagi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Park Ji Min," ujar Tae Hyung. Dia menghirup aroma rambut Ji Min, diam-diam memberi kecupan pada surai hitam itu.

"Aku ingin mencintaimu juga, Kim Tae Hyung."

Meski entah kapan. Ji Min ingin bisa merapal cinta untuk Tae Hyung juga.

Tae Hyung diam-diam berharap keinginan Ji Min yang satu itu segera terwujud.

* * *

end

Note: VMIIIIN! Ayo kalian jatuh cinta pada satu sama lain, vmin. Aku di sini akan terus jatuh cinta pada kalian /eaa :'' btw, tolong jangan mbully judulnya, saya emang payah parah soal bikin judul T-T

terima kasih sudah membaca. rnr?

Batang, 22 Juli 2016

jenaflorn


End file.
